newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Souzen Senju
Character Name: Souzen Senju Player: Nathree Class and Level: Samurai 16; Iajutsu Master 9; Jutsu Tactician 15; Medical Shinobi 5 Race: Human (Senju) Date of Birth: Father: Butama Senju Mother: Haori Senju Siblings: Couzen, Zouzen Children: Alignment: LE Size: Medium Deity: None Age: 80 Gender: Male Height: 6'1” Weight: 200 lbs Eyes: Black Hair: Black Skin: Pale Languages: Speed: 200 ft per round (300 ft/round LA) ' ' ((A character's base stats are determined by rolling 4d6 (six sided dice) and then dropping the lowest rolled number. Therefore, the highest a stat could be is 18. For the stats you must also calculate the modifier. In order to do this, you take your stat - 10 and then divide that number by 2. Most things are based off modifiers)) Strength (STR+ 4 + 7 + 12 item): 35 -----Ability Modifier: 12 Dexterity (DEX + 7 + 12 item): 35 -----Ability Modifier: 12 Constitution (CON + 6 + 7 + 12 item): 40 -----Ability Modifier: 15 Intelligence (INT+ 2 + 7 + 11 levels +12 Item): 47 ----Ability Modifier: 18 Wisdom (WIS + 2 + 7 + 12 item): 33 -----Ability Modifier: 11 Charisma (CHR + 7 + 12 item): 30 -----Ability Modifier: 11 ' ' Armor Class (AC): 91 (92, 119, 125) = 10 + 20 (armor) + 10 natural + 10 deflection + 12 (dex) + 18 (int) + 11 (wis) + 1 (dodge against target) + 10 (lightning armor) + 18 (Asura Path) + 6 (Iron Sand Shield) ' ' Hit Points: 16d10 + 15d4 + 9d10 + 5d6 = 845 ' ' Grapple: 92 (72 + 8 huge) ((to figure your grapple you add your base attack bonus, STR Modifier, Size Modifier (if any), and any bonuses that increase your grapple. Example: a base attack bonus of 15/10/5, a STR Modifier of 5, with no other modifier would be a grapple modifier of +20)) ' ' Attack Roll: ((to calculate this you add your STR modifier, your Base attack bonus, your Weapon Enhancement Rating (if any), and any other abilities, feat, and modifier (if any) together then roll 1D20 (one 20 side dice) and add it to that for each attack)) Base Attack Bonus: 72/67/62/57 ' ' +10 vorpal katana of speed 120/120/115/110/105 (Damage 1d10 + 46 (51 pts) 18-20/x2 vorpal 19-20) Unarmed 112/107/102/97 (Damage 1d4 + 22 (24 pts)) Truth Seeker Orb: 108/103/98/93 vs touch AC (Damage 66d6 (198 damage)) ((For the saves, you tally up the base saves from all your classes, then add in any bonuses from spells and items, lastly add the ability modifier. For Fortitude this is Constitution, for Reflex it is Dexterity, and Will uses Wisdom)) Fortitude 84 (94) = 10 + 1 + 10 + 30 + 8 + 10 + 10 (Lightning Armor) + 15 (con) Reflex 93 (103) = 10 + 4 + 15 + 30 + 12 + 10 + 10 (Lightning Armor) + 12 (dex) Will 95 = 10 + 1 + 10 + 45 + 8 + 10 + 11 (wis) ((With Abilites, Jutsu & Weapons we need names of them not your hit points or damage for the abilities. This is the section for everything like taijutsu, ninjutsu, racial abilities, or any other powers. To calculate the DC (difficulty check) of a spell or ability you use 10 + your character's level/5 (rounded down) + level of the ability + whatever stat is used for it. For a tactician this stat is intelligence, for a brawler's jutsu this is wisdom, etc.)) ' ' Equipment Headband of Mental Titans (+12 Int, 147 extra chakra points); Bracers of Relentless Might (+12 Str, Con 2 Size categories larger for combat), Sandals of Grand Swiftness (Dex +12, Double Speed, Evasion); Ring of Wis +12; Ring of Cha +12; Cloak of Armor + 20, Tome of Supreme Skill (+7 inherent to all stats), Epic Monk's Belt, Ring of Protection +10, Ring of Natural Armor +10, Vest of Resistance +10 Other Possessions Money Feats 1 Weapon Finesse 1 Improved Unarmed Strike 3 Combat Expertise 6 Quicken Jutsu 6 Maximize Jutsu 9 Heighten Jutsu 12 Improved Counter Jutsu 12 Improved Initiative 15 Reactive Counter Jutsu 18 Combat Reflexes 18 Widen Jutsu 21 Dodge 24 Know the Angles 24 Epic Know the Angles 27 Yin Release 30 Combat Casting 30 Kinjutsu Casting 33 Twin Jutsu 36 Multijutsu 36 Perfect Single Weapon Fighting 39 Improved Jutsu Capacity 42 Improved Jutsu Capacity 42 Epic Counter Jutsu 45 Truth Seeker Orbs ' ' Special traits Chimera Jutsu: Rinegan, Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai, Juugo Clan, Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Magnet Release Special abilities Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Katana) Favored Enemy (Kaguya, Uchiha, Aburame, Uzumaki, Hyuuga) Quick Draw Combat Style (Single Weapon fighting) Weapon Finesse (katana) Kenjutsu Armored Agility (medium) Weapon Focus (katana) Improved Combat Style (Improved Single Weapon Fighting) Greater Weapon Focus (katana) Combat Style Mastery (Greater Single Weapon Fighting) Weapon Specialization (Katana) AC Bonus Medical Oath 4th Clause S-Rank Medical jutsu Elemental Affinity (Earth, Fire) Canny Defense Lightning Blade Speed Bonus (70 ft) Bonus Feat (Mobility, Spring Attack) Bonus Feat(Jutsu Focus(Lightning), Jutsu Focus (Rinnegan), Greater Jutsu Focus (Rinnegan) Improved Weapon Finesse Strike From the Void Finger Strike One Strike, Two Cuts Jutsu (DC 70 + jutsu level. Kenjutsu DC 28 664 Chakra points) Max Jutsu level 18 ' ' S-Rank Flying Thunder God: Stage 2 Chibaku Tensei Tengai Shinsei Flying Thunder God Chimera Jutsu Strength of a Hundred Seal Yin Seal: Release Creation of All Things ' ' A-Rank Hiding in Surface Iron Sand: Gathering Assault Mystical Palm Technique Multiple Shadow Clone Flying Thunder God: Revolving Technique Iron Sand World Method Magnet Release: Lightning God Self Iron Layered Imperial Funeral Seal Concealed Iron Sand Picture Cat ' ' B-Rank Iron Sand Shield Iron Sand Wall Earth Release: Light Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Added Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Sandwich Technique Lightning Release Chakra Mode Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades Iron Sand: Black Iron Wings Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Hell Stab ' ' C-Rank Earth Release: Rock Shelter Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Chakra Scalpel Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Summoning Technique Manipulating Attack Blades ' ' D-Rank Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Rock Gun Body Flicker Iron Sand Drizzle Black Iron Fist (Grasping hand) Iron Sand Wave Temporary Paralysis Technique ' ' E-Rank Substitution Jutsu Rope Escape Transformation Jutsu Enclosing/Unsealing Technique